Zinc oxide is a promising channel semiconductor in electronic devices such as thin film transistors (“TFTs”) for fabricating low cost TFT circuits for large area displays and other low cost electronics. It is generally desirable that TFTs have high field-effect mobility. Thus, there is a need addressed by embodiments of the present invention for TFTs containing a zinc oxide semiconductor layer with high field-effect mobility.
The following documents provide background information:
PCT International Publicaton Number WO 99/50889.
E. Fortunato et al., “Fully Transparent ZnO Thin-Film Transistor Produced at Room Temperature,” Adv. Mater., Vol. 17, No. 5, pp. 590-594 (Mar. 8, 2005).
T. E. Park et al., “Structural and Optical Properties of ZnO Thin Films Grown by RF Magnetron Sputtering on Si Substrates,” J. Korean Phys. Soc., Vol. 45, pp. S697-S700 (December 2004).
B. J. Norris et al., “Spin coated zinc oxide transparent transistors,” J. Phys. D: Appl. Phys., Vol. 36, pp. L105-L107 (2003).
B. Sun et al., “Solution-Processed Zinc Oxide Field-Effect Transistors Based on Self-Assembly of Colloidal Nanorods,” Nano Lett., Vol. 5, No. 12, pp. 2408-2413 (2005).
Y. Takahashi et al, “Photoconductivity of Ultrathin Zinc Oxide Films,” Jpn. J. Appl. Phys., Vol. 33, pp. 6611-6615 (1994).
D. Bao et al., “Sol-gel derived c-axis oriented ZnO thin films,” Thin Solid Films, Vol. 312, pp. 37-39 (1998).
M. Ohyama et al., “Preparation of ZnO Films with Preferential Orientation by Sol-Gel Method,” J. Cer. Soc. Jpn., Vol. 104, pp. 296-300 (1996).
S. Fujihara et al., “Crystallization behavior and origin of c-axis orientation in sol-gel-derived ZnO:Li thin films on glass substrates,” Appl. Sur. Sci., Vol. 180, pp. 341-350 (2001).
K. Nishio et al., “Preparation of highly oriented thin film exhibiting transparent conduction by the sol-gel process,” J. Mater. Sci., Vol. 31, pp. 3651-3656 (1996).